


Sépultures

by So_chan07



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Elle avait fait son choix et elle était incapable encore, en cet instant, de définir si cela avait été le bon. Spoilers sur une des fins du jeu.





	Sépultures

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers demeurent la propriété exclusive de Dontnod Entertainment.

Elle avait fait son choix et elle était incapable encore, en cet instant, de définir si cela avait été le bon. Mais, de choix, y en avait-il eu un seul de bon dans ceux à sa disposition ? Elle avait remonté le temps, l'avait même figé, avait manqué de mourir (plus d'une fois), avait assisté à la mort de ses proches (pour mieux reculer, tenter de trouver le meilleur fil, celui où le moins de vies étaient brisées) tout cela pour mener Arcadia Bay à la ruine.

Une ville contre une vie – une vie qui était trop importante à ses yeux pour être sacrifiée.

Front contre la vitre, Max assistait au déclin de Arcadia Bay tandis que la tornade brisait les maisons, secouait les baleines échouées sur la plage. Max ne pouvait qu'espérer que tous ceux, encore en vie en contrebas, mourait rapidement sans douleur. Sauf Jefferson. Max serra les poings en repensant au bunker, à ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir à elle mais aussi à toutes ces autres filles, aussi bien connues que anonymes.

Si Max avait pu choisir la vie à sacrifier pour sauver Chloé elle n'aurait pas hésité à prendre Jefferson. Il n'aurait manqué à personne.

— Max.

La jeune femme se tourna à demi pour offrir un sourire hésitant à Chloé. Mais elle se doutait que son amie d'enfance ne serait pas dupe. Toutes deux observaient depuis l'intérieur du phare, les tripes nouées, spectatrices d'un cataclysme dont elles étaient les instigatrices. Chloé ne lui reprocherait jamais son choix – elle le lui avait dit « quel que soit ton choix, je sais que ce sera le bon ». Se rapprochant, leurs épaules se frôlant, Chloé eut une inspiration comparable à celle d'un noyée remontant à la surface.

— Après tout ça je voudrais... qu'on parte pas comme des voleuses. Je voudrais... qu'on enterre ceux qu'on peut. Je dois ça à ma mère et... à mon beau-père. Même Frank il mérite pas de finir enfoui sous les décombres d'un resto pour routiers.  
— Et Warren, Kate, Victoria...

La voix de Max mourut incapable d'énumérer les noms de toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé depuis son retour à Arcadia Bay et qui étaient désormais décédées sans même savoir qu'elles n'étaient autre qu'un sacrifice à une force inconnue et obscure.

— Et Pompidou, finit par lâcher Max en secouant la tête.

Chloé lâcha un rire bref, nerveux mais qui ramena un regain de bonheur au sein de ce phare où elles se terraient comme deux petites filles terrorisées.

— Surtout Pompidou, on va pas le laisser à la portée des corbeaux. C'était un brave chien.

Max acquiesça tout en se rappelant ce couloir temporel où Chloé, faisant usage de son arme, avait tué tour à tour Pompidou et son maître. Même si la punk ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, Max ayant remonté le temps, le souvenir, lui, restait gravé dans l'esprit de la photographe. Elle se souviendrait à jamais de chaque choix, de chaque conséquence, de chaque possibilité qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'explorer. À jamais elle reverrait, dans ses souvenirs, Nathan tuer Chloé, Kate sauter du toit, Jefferson user d'elle dans sa chambre noire.

C'était là le prix à payer pour avoir joué avec le temps.

* * *

Un silence sépulcral planait sur Arcadia Bay devenu, en quelques heures, un cimetière à ciel ouvert. Retourner au sein de la demeure des Price, vidée de toute présence humaine, avait angoissé Max plus qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. On aurait cru qu'elles étaient seules survivantes d'une apocalypse zombie ou d'une épidémie monstrueuse qui avait complètement annihilé l'espèce humaine. Chloé avait emballé nombre de ses affaires en vrac à l'arrière de son pick-up y ajoutant deux pelles sans mot dire tandis que Max rassemblait quelques provisions.

Elles savaient toutes deux que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles franchissaient le perron des Price.

Aucune d'elles n'osa faire fonctionner la radio comme si faire résonner la moindre musique au sein de la ville-fantôme aurait sonné comme une atteinte aux gisants. L'herbe de Chloé imprégnait l'atmosphère de l'habitacle. Max en huma l'odeur, se laissant doucement bercer par le roulis du pick-up jusqu'au moment où elles atteignirent le diner.

L'enseigne du Two Whales gisait à terre à l'image des baleines qui reposaient sur le sable faisant face aux décombres du restaurant. Chloé descendit la première après avoir écrasé son joint. Saisissant une pelle, sans un mot, elle se rendit au diner, poussant la porte. Max la rejoignit, ses doigts serrés autour du manche de sa pelle craignant déjà ce qu'elle allait voir.

Ils semblaient endormis, gisants de contes que la mort avait emporté sans heurt. Ils s'étaient rassemblés derrière le comptoir, se tenant côte à côte comme pour mieux passer cette épreuve. À genoux devant sa mère, Chloé l'observait sans mot dire. Mais Max pouvait percevoir les larmes dans ses yeux, la douleur qui l'étreignait raidir ses épaules.

— Aide-moi à la porter Max, demanda-t-elle, la voix vacillante sous l'afflux de larmes qui menaçait de la submerger.

Se délestant de sa pelle, la photographe prêta assistance à son amie pour déposer le corps de Joyce à l'arrière du pick-up la recouvrant d'une couverture. Elles opérèrent ainsi avec chaque corps et, dès qu'elles n'eurent plus de place, Chloé démarra fonçant tout droit, suivant un itinéraire qui se dévoila peu à peu à Max et fit sens.

Oui, ici personne ne les dérangerait. Tous pourraient reposer en paix.

Le bus rongé par la rouille se profila devant elle, phare au sein de la décharge où Chloé avait érigé sa planque. Sous la houlette de la punk, Max l'aida à enterrer les corps là où l'herbe poussait encore et n'avait pas été réduite à néant par les déchets. Le plus dur fut de manipuler le corps de Rachel, toujours là, pour le placer auprès de Frank.

— Je la laisserais pas où l'a mis ce taré, grinça Chloé. Elle mérite d'être mieux entourée. Et Frank... Frank veillera sur elle.

Max ne dit mot mais consentit d'un acquiescement rapide.

Le travail dura des heures, des jours – le temps de manipuler chaque corps, de lui trouver de l'espace pour l'enterrer, de veiller à ce qu'il repose auprès de ses proches. Comme elles avaient rassemblé Frank et Rachel, elles déposèrent Joyce et David côte à côte. Il n'y eut que Jefferson qui n'eut droit à aucune tombe, abandonné au sein de son bunker – seul avec ses secrets.

Jusqu'au jour où il ne resta plus rien à faire. Que Arcadia Bay n'était plus qu'un mausolée, leurs ongles brisés et leurs corps rompus par l'exercice.

Du haut de la colline où dominait le phare, Max arma son appareil tandis que le soleil déclinant dorait la ville. Pour une fois la jeune femme se retint de secouer la photographie, patientant le temps de son développement. Cette photo serait son dernier souvenir à Arcadia Bay, un hommage.

Le klaxon du pick-up et les appels de Chloé lui firent comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Tournant dos au phare, Max rejoignit le véhicule se glissant sur le siège passager tout en déposant sa photographie sur le tableau de bord.

— J'ai toujours dit que t'étais douée Max, souffla la punk, l'émotion rendant sa voix rauque.

Les roues du pick-up se mirent en branle emportant les deux jeunes filles loin de la ville. Aucune d'elles ne se retourna lorsqu'elles dépassèrent le panneau leur annonçant qu'elles avaient franchies les limites de Arcadia Bay. Tournant le dos au passé, elles ne purent apercevoir la biche qui les observait à l'ombre des pinèdes, ni le papillon qui voletait à ses côtés.


End file.
